Just read it, Please
by gabycaldemeraz
Summary: Three shot. Leah wrote this ago, she wrote it for herself, but suddenly felt the need to share it with Sam.
1. Delivery For Samuel Uley

**To: Farah! I know it took FOREVER! Thank you for your help :o) I changed some things but I really hope you like it!**

**Hello beautiful readers! If you've read my one shot "when did you miss me?" then part of this story will seem familiar, but you'll see it from another perspective :o)**

**Disclaimer: Only the Poem and the feeling in my heart that both Leah and Sam were set up by faith, but Leah got the shorter end of the stick while Sam at least got to find the love of his life, are mine. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

She finally decided to push her pride aside; like many of us have done. When a girl like her has been rejected, pushed away and heartbroken they tend to become bitter, resentful and jaded; but there are days when the pain is far too much to hide, far too strong to deal with , far too heavy to hold on your own.

She would never tell him how she felt, never again, at least not out loud, not to his face. She would mask it with insults and cuss words, with mental slaps on the face and an occasional mental kick in the nuts. She knew she would never let him inside her soul again, but she needed an outlet and _he _needed to know. So, she did the next best thing she could do, pushing her pride aside, she knocked on his door, left the note on the floor and ran off.

She'd written those words a couple of months ago but she wrote them for herself in an attempt to vent, the emotional wounds hadn't even stopped bleeding when _they_ were already wrapped around each other. The guts these two had! She could've ripped them apart! But instead she saw her clothes being ripped away as she phased for the first time, ironically enough, the one person that had the obligation of explaining what was happening to her, her Alpha, was the person responsible for waking the wolf inside her.

Months passed and nothing was easier, if anything the wounds were still fresh and she even had some new ones; no Sam, no Emily and no Dad. She would go to her mom, but the truth is she was suffering so much over Harry's death, that Leah didn't want to upset her more.

You might think that she was feeling vulnerable when she gave him the letter but, truth be told, Leah wasn't in love with Sam anymore, she loved him, yes, but she was a smart girl and she knew better, or so she says. Whatever the case, the real reason why Leah was giving Sam a piece of her heart and mind , was so it would hurt him, so he would feel some type of pain

-/-

Poor Sam, to be completely honest, walking away from who he thought was the love of his life hurt to the bone, even more than phasing for the first couple of times. Fire, that's what he felt when he was phasing but at least it was warm while the fur ripped through his skin. But saying those words and watching Leah's beautiful eyes blink in confusion shredded coldly through his soul.

He wasn't in love with her anymore either, from the moment he saw Emily those romantic feelings towards Leah were gone. Emily was in fact everything Sam didn't even know he wanted or even needed, he loved her completely. He didn't hurt for his ex-_love,_ he hurt because he HAD loved her, and with all his heart may he add. He hurt because he knew she didn't deserve it and he knew it broke her.

He opened the door and was instantly hit with Leah's scent. He couldn't see her anywhere and the further he walked the faster her smell vanished.

_Damn she really is fast_.

"Samuel. Just Read it, please. " Was all the small envelope said. It was already making effect, reading his full name stung a little because everyone called him "Sam". He was really shaking and it was because he was scared of opening the treacherous white envelope.

_What´s in it?_

Well, at least we know it's impossible to fit a dead rabbit or a horse's severed head inside it. Those were two of the many movies Leah and Sam went to watch together on their dates. Now he regretted taking her in case she had adopted any ideas.

".. Just Read it Please" he read again.

He opened the envelope and stares at it. He was used to seeing this handwriting, _her_ handwriting, thought it seemed a bit more _serious_, more _formal; _ it doesn't have the little squiggles at the end of the letters _t_ or _l_. he knows they are properly called "tails" but Leah's handwriting made them looked like "squiggles". Now they are simple standing straight lines.

He gazes through the "format" of this "letter" …

He sighs. "UH-OH", he whispers. Without reading it, he can already tell that it'll clench his heart.

See, Leah is not a complex girl; she wears her heart on her sleeve, never walks on eggshells, beats around the bush or sugar coats anything.

When she's happy, she glows, and wears a smile that makes her look even more beautiful than she already is.

When she loves you, she'll tell you, she'll show you, she won't make you forget it.

When she's sad, you can help but want to cry with her, she transfers her emotions so well.

And when she's mad, OH! You'll know when she's mad. Don't cross her. And if you are the reason for her anger, flee the country, not the state, THE COUNTRY. It won't help that much bit at least it'll give you some time to plan your "Please Forgive me" speech.

Out of all people Sam is the one that knows Leah's poems tell a story about her emotions; he got a couple of love poems when they were together; those made his heart flutter with overwhelming joy and his cheeks blush profusely. So, right now, he was scared to read this poem, knowing fuly well that it was a sad one. Most likely he'd end up crying.

But he owed her that much.

He takes in a huge amount of air and lets it out loudly.

"oh Hell, I think I'd rather get a dead animal inside a box" he say to himself, out loud.

* * *

**Ok, well, I feel REALLY sick, I'm practically dying and My Puppy Paul isn't here to make me feel better, but I know Your reviews would be amazing for my health :o) what do you say?**

**GabyCaldeMeraz**


	2. Knowing fully well what's to come

**Hello beautiful readers! If you've read my one shot "when did you miss me?" then part of this story will seem familiar, but you'll see it from another perspective :o)**

**Disclaimer: Only the Poem and the feeling in my heart that both Leah and Sam were set up by faith, but Leah got the shorter end of the stick while Sam at least got to find the love of his life, are mine. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

When Sam phased, it was because some new vampire's had come to town and the wolf's genes kicked in for the first time in who knows how long.

Poor Sam, he was a wreck, it's not like he had a dad that would explain to him and guide him through it. But he was a very good guy by anyone's standards, so he was very well liked. The elders were so glad that he was the first one of this generation to phase because that made him the "Alpha" and Sam was a natural born leader, so it would work out perfectly for everyone in the reservation.

Well, not _everyone_, not for Sam, at first, and definitely not for Leah.

He was ordered by the elders, to keep this a secret, even from Leah, he was also told about imprinting and how it would affect everyone who was close to him.

Sam didn't want to lie to her so he decided that, since he was the only wolf and the Alpha at that, he was going to make his own rules.

_It's only fair to tell the girl I love, we have no secrets between us anyways. Screw secrecy! Screw the elder's getting mad! T__**hey need me to protect them. **__Psshh it's my life, if I can't control being human, at least I can control what I say and what I do with the girl I'm in love with…._

"Oh, Hi! Uhm is Leah here? I'm Sa-"

That's the moment Sam's heart was taken away from Leah and was handed permanently to the girl who opened the door and turned her face to meet Sam's eyes.

She was his and he was hers, **FOREVER.**

They both stood still feeling an overwhelming and unexplainable pull towards each other. When Sam realized what had happened he was split in two. His heart felt complete at the sight of his imprint, but it broke for Leah.

He ran away, going un-humanly fast until he could burst into wolf form. Emily just stood there immobile. When Sam finally found himself as far away as possible, he broke down.

Why was life so cruel? How could he fully enjoy loving Emily when he knew it would destroy Leah? So he stayed there, he slept in the clearing for two weeks till his heart begged him to see Emily, he didn't even know her name, his heart ached to get to know her, protect her; and his brain knew he needed to tell Leah.

So he went to her house, fearing she'd rip him apart but mostly he was scared that Emily was still there and at the sight of her, he'd be side tracked. Thankfully she wasn't, which did actually cause a small ache in his chest, because he wanted to see her again.

When he saw Leah, she was so excited, to see him standing there that she jumped to hug him.

"I missed you so much!" was all she said, she couldn't ask him why he'd gone away, she was scared to be the reason of his absence.

She made him a sandwich, poured him a glass of orange juice and dragged him to the couch.

"You were so hungry in the days before you- … Uhm, well, that I thought to make you a yummy sandwich"

She was always so thoughtful. Sam's stomach felt like it had been kicked, but he gave her a warm smile and a sweet kiss on the cheek. He didn't want to be cold with her because he still cared, but didn't want to betray Emily by giving her a real kiss.

"So.." he started, holding her hand and looking firmly into her eyes. She panicked; she felt this was going to be a bad conversation so she jumped in interrupting him.

"Oh My God Sam-I-Am. Sooo much has happened. Emily came to visit and we had so much fun , but then she got really sad and physically ill that she had to go back to her home in the Maka Rez. I went out with the girls this weekend and Jenny, you know how she's boy crazy right? Well, she met this cute guy and….. And the Elders; Billy, Dad and Mom and the others have been getting together for these "meetings" that are supposed to define a "change" or whatever. They won't tell us anything. Sethy and I tried overhearing Dad and Billy but we were caught, Dad 'grounded' us, yeah right. Ha! He said I wasn't allowed to see you without his supervision, as if! Anyways so.."

She was rambling out of anxiety; he had loved her so much and he knew she was worried and nervous, and she was so in love with him. He couldn't stop himself; he kisses her with so much passion.

* * *

**So, I'm still feeling horrible but My Pup managed to make me some soup, care to help him out I'm my healing process? How about some Reviews? :o)**

**GabyCaldeMeraz**


	3. I wrote it only to you

**Hello beautiful readers! If you've read my one shot "when did you miss me?" then part of this story will seem familiar, but you'll see it from another perspective :o)**

**Disclaimer: Only the Poem and the feeling in my heart that both Leah and Sam were set up by faith, but Leah got the shorter end of the stick while Sam at least got to find the love of his life, are mine. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Woah! Oh gosh Lee! So many things! When did you miss me?" Sam had asked this question many times, and he always loved her response, but right now, he knew he was asking it out of habit, so she wouldn't feel something was off. Leah was still nervous, and was blushing, but kept herself quiet.

_Man, she really regretted not telling him so many things during and after the break up. That was the reason for this letter, eerr poem being sent today._

He couldn't do it, watching her blush, feeling her hand glide through his arm and fiddle with his hands absentmindedly while telling him some more about the activities in the Reservation, was killing him.

The universe was so evil. How was he going to do this? And on top have him imprint on her cousin? He was gonna shatter her to pieces.

He felt the need to cry, he couldn't tell her anything, he kissed her, slowly, sweetly, softly as his tears streamed down his face.

After he left, things just got harder for him, for Leah and for Emily.

And now here he was, holding a not so innocent, deceitful piece of white paper, knowing fully well, it might as well be a dagger heading straight to his chest.

"GODDAMIT! I kill vampires! I'm Alpha, I protect the entire Reservation and my people and I deal with Paul's shitty attitude all day long, how am I so scared of this?"

He unfolds it and begins..

"oh shit, this is why. Fuck! I knew this would be bad."

He kept reading and couldn't help but clutch his chest, as tears rolled down his big strong eyes. So many times had he cried for Leah, not because he loved her but because he loved her but because of what he made her feel. It even hurt more knowing how happy he was with Emily and knowing that Leah was still alone.

But he knew all the guys wanted her and soon one would love her how she deserved…

He didn't want Emily to feel the pain or the guilt to he took the paper and placed it between an old book in their bookshelf. He never threw away any of Leah's poems, they were too beautiful and too important for her.

Someday, when things were healed he'd give them back so he gave the poem a last read, wiped new tears away, went to his room and before going inside he whispered sadly and honestly "I'm sorry Lee-lee. I really am"

**We were happy together****  
****though it didn't last long****  
****Now I have to live my life****  
****knowing that you're gone**

**/**

**I cry every night****  
****since we parted ways****  
****And I wish upon a shooting star****  
****You'd come back and stay**

**/**

**I thought it was forever****  
****I thought your love was true****  
****Now my heart is crying****  
****Hard to believe, the reason is you**

**/**

**it hurts so deep inside****  
****knowing together we could be****  
****But what went wrong?****  
****Tell me, was it me?**

**/**

**I know this can't be so****  
****for I gave you my all****  
****I even stayed up all night****  
****just waiting for your call**

**/**

**have you come to think****  
****That maybe it was you?****  
****Why are you looking at me like that?****  
****Tell me, could it be true?**

**/**

**I never told you this****  
****but deep inside my heart****  
****somehow I always felt****  
****sooner or later we'd fall apart**

**/**

**Now it's just too late****  
****and all I can really do****  
****Is send this lovely poem****  
****I wrote Only to you…**

* * *

**I hope you liked the story and liked the Poem as well.**

**My head is spinning, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit, being cuddled in Paul's arms always makes me feel better. Want to help me speed up the process? How about a little review? :o)**

**GabyCaldeMeraz**


End file.
